Rainbows and Cowboy Boots
by silverpaint
Summary: This is your awesome cousin Luke here. Sorry if I haven't written to you in ages. It's been... what? It's been a year and a half already? LukexKathy


Dear Claire,

Hey! This is your awesome cousin Luke. Sorry if I haven't written to you in ages. It's been… what? It's been a year and a half since I last wrote to you! Whoa… Life goes by so quickly. I can just imagine you shaking her head at me and laughing.

Anyway, lots of things have been happening in Waffle Island lately. Well, in the last year and a half. Yes, in the _whole _island, not just the town. You know how it's a dump because the rainbows went away and people moved out and stuff? Like last time you were here? Guess what? It's not like that anymore! Dun dun dun! And you thought it would be like that forever, didn't you? That's probably why you moved, isn't it? To… what was it called again? Mineral Town? Oh, yeah that's it, isn't it? And what was that boy you mentioned in your last letter? Gray, was it?

Back on track, this girl named Angela came, (and no I do **NOT **like her) and saved the island, by getting back the rainbows and such. I don't really understand how. Ask Gill. Through I doubt he'll ever tell you. Bo says he's a … well maybe I shouldn't repeat his words. Dad overheard him and made him wash his mouth with soap. I watched - he actually did.

Anyway, the island's back to what it used to be like - y'know, when we were young. Hahahaha! When we were young! We still are! That's what Dad said. After Angela saved the island, now there's been quite a few weddings on the island.

Through, we were all surprised when Jin and Renee got engaged - none of us knew they were even courting. Julius and Luna got engaged as well, but we had thought that when he visited the tailor's, it was to visit Candace, but it turns out that it was really to visit Luna. Who would have known?

Through when Maya and Owen got married, Chase threw a party at the Sundae Inn - but he only said "in honour of the new couple" but everyone thinks that there's a different reason behind it. After all, after you left, Maya still didn't give up on Chase for ages and ages and ages.

Angela got married to Calvin, so her brother Kevin came to the island and decided to stay here. Did I tell you they're both farmers? There's a farm free, you should come here, 'cause you're a farmer, aren't you? And Kevin started dating Phoebe straight away - must have hit it off immediately.

A short while after that Selena came to the island. She had run away from Toucan Island. She has long red hair and purple eyes - lighter than Chase's - and tanned skin. I had liked her for a while (she's still my best friend) but it faded into nothing.

The gossip after that (NO, I DO NOT GOSSIP LIKE YOU SAY I DO!) was Elli spreading rumours that _Gill _had a soft spot for _Candace. _Candace, of all people! That was backed up by the fact that Candace that been visiting the Town Hall more than usual. Anyway, they started courting, and they're set to be married… NEXT WEEK! Oh, no, I forgot! Dad will have my head!

Guess what happened after that? CHASE AND SELENA STARTED DATING! Can you believe it? I guess they bonded over both of their sarcastic natures. Selena practically glows with happiness all the time now - especially when she's around Chase. Which she is sixty per cent of the time.

Around the same time, Toby and Anissa got married. That came as a shock, for who could have thought the lazy fisherman and the hard-working farmer could get together? Oh, wait you're a hard-working farmer too! Don't tell me, you've got engaged to a lazy fisherman! Hahahahaha! Just joking!

Anyway, you're probably wondering the great and awesome Luke is in all of this, and I can tell you. It goes back to seven, eight months before now.

I was just wandering down the path from … that forest area I'm always in. I forget the name of it. Anyway, I was thinking about when I should settle down, after all Dad hinting that he wants to make sure that someone else after me takes over the shop before he dies, through I haven't even taken over it yet! I was walking down the path, thinking about that, when I realised it was really late. So I sprinted as fast as I could down to Dad's. Or I tried to.

'Cause I crashed into my destiny.

Good, innit? It took me half an hour to think that up.

I ran into this blonde girl, and we both fell backwards. I got up of course, and she said "Hey, help a girl up, would you?"

So I helped her up and I asked, "Who are you?" I had never seen her before.

I looked at her properly. She had green sparkling eyes, and long blonde hair in a ponytail. She wore, _real,_ cowboy boots on her feet, and a short Texas-style skirt. She wore a long-sleeved short blue blouse with a short (again) black vest. She was almost as tall as me!

She laughed and replied. "I'm Kathy. I live at Kirch Restaurant. You are Luke, the carpenter's son."

I nodded. "So you just moved in - Hey! How did you know my name?"

"I've lived here all my life, silly!" She walked away.

"Wait!" I yelled after her.

She turned around. "What?"

"See you tomorrow?" I grinned.

"You've got a smile like a cat." She smiled. "Sure."

"Awesome! See ya!" I waved and went on, walking.

Anyway, I ran into her the next day, and she visited the shop after, and we soon made a routine. Through the only thing about Kathy that I don't like is that she hates what I love, and she loves what I hate. It seems so quickly we became best friends - and more. So I guess the reason why I'm writing to you is;

Would you like to come to our wedding?

Love from Luke, your greatest and awesomest cousin (and only one),

P.S. Woah, three pages already? Write back!

* * *

**Hey! I AM ALIVE! I created a new couple! Think! Luke and Kathy are perfect for each other! Plus I love messing with canon... Sorry for being away from fanfiction for so long. Oh, and I am convinced Luke and Claire are cousins. Luke has blue hair with gold eyes, and Claire had gold hair with blue eyes. See! And I checked on a IGN guide what Luke and Kathy like and hate - It's true! They both hate what each other loves. That's the only fault.**


End file.
